Love
Love is that attribute of 1 John 4:8-9 by which His grace is demonstrated to mankind, whether corporately or particularly. In essence, love is shown to something as a preference towards one thing over another. It is an attribute that is communicable to mankind in the image of its Creator Matt. 12:30-31. Love in the Old Testament The Hebrew verb ahab is found over 200 times in the Old Testament, beginning with God Himself speaking to , instructing him to take his beloved son to the land of Moriah Gen. 22:2. The occasion was the ultimate test of Abraham's . Abraham had another son, but Isaac was the one he loved. When it had come time to choose between his sons, the patriarch had sent Ishmael away with his mother Hagar Gen. 21:8-14. A generation later, Isaac would show that same kind of love towards his cousin Rebecca, whom his father had sent for in his adopted "home town" on the Euphrates River Gen. 24:67. Sarah had died when Jacob was 37 years old, having never known the love of anyone but his parents. It was through Isaac that God would continue the unique people that he had chosen Deut. 10:15. Human love can be distorted, as is the case with Isaac. He showed preferential treatment between his twin sons, loving Esau more than he did Jacob Gen. 25:28. This resulted in his judgment being just as blind as his failing eyes. He then let his love for well seasoned meat be a test of that love Gen. 27:4-14. Later, Jacob would reflect that same favoritism in loving Rachel and their son Joseph Gen. 29:30; 37:3. This tendency is addressed in the Law concerning multiple wives Deut. 21:15-16. After generations of following Yahweh, the extended family of Jacob ended up in Egypt, under the watchful eye of his favorite son. There, they learned of numerous other so-called gods. Under Moses, though, they learned that the Creator that they knew from their family history -- the One who had called and protected Abraham -- was truly the One True God. When faced with a choice, those who loved Yahweh over all others, and kept His commandments were assured that He would show mercy unto them even though they were not perfect. It was because he had chosen them that He would continue to love them. It was in His faithfulness to His promises that Yahweh showed his love to Israel Deut. 7:9-13 -- and all others who would come into a covenant with Him Rom. 5:8. Since the covenant goes two directions, God's people could be sure of their relationship with Yahweh when they showed love to Him and to others around them Deut. 6:4-5; Lev. 19:18. These two laws together summarized the whole Matt. 22:38. Love was sometimes misapplied, as in the case of Samson Judg. 16:4, Amnon 2 Sam. 13:1 and Solomon 1 Kings 11:1, but it can be seen in all kinds of relations. Sometimes it is relative, as Ruth's love to her mother-in-law was seen to be by her friends Ruth 4:15, and that of David towards his good friend and brother-in-law Jonathan 1 Sam. 20:17 (Hebrew cognate ahabah, found here and 39 other times). Yahweh, His name, and His word are the most common things to which His people are to direct their love. Throughout the Psalms this becomes quite clear Psalms 5:11; 31:23; 69:36; 97:10; 116:47; 119:47-48, 97, 113; 145:20 (among others). Those outside of God's love chose to love worldly things Prov. 1:22, but those who love Christ (pictured as wisdom) shall be preserved from the foolishness of the world Prov. 8:17, 21. However, like any loving Father, God disciplines His children when they fall into the ways of the world Prov. 3:12; 13:24. The sweetest expression of human love towards another is undoubtedly seen in that of a man for his wife. The recounts a love story that has been seen as a type, or even an alogory for Jesus Christ. The two words for love -- dowd and ahab come together early in the story as love for the royal husband is seen as greater than the pleasure brought from the finest wine Song 1:4. The word dowd is the root word for and "Jedidiah," Nathan's nickname for Solomon 2 Sam. 12:25. The two were "soul mates" as is evident throughout as the husband is said to be "him who my soul loves" Song 1:7; 3:1-5. In the Prophets, Isaiah proclaims God's love toward the descendants of Abraham, his friend (ahab, the one he loves) and the resulting blessings that flow from that love Isa. 41:8; 43:4; 48:14. Hosea echoes this as God reveals to him that His love is unconditional Hos. 3:1; 11:1; 14:4. Finally, God reminds His people some 400 years before Christ that he had chosen Jacob over Esau Mal. 1:2. Love in the New Testament Selfless love There are two main words in the Greek for the concept of love. They are often hard to distinguish, but the one used of God towards his people is agape (ah-gah-pey) and its verb form agapao. This is the word that Matthew uses to translate Jesus' summation of the Law -- of love towards God and mankind Matt. 12:30-31; 22:37, 39; compare Gal. 5:14: James 2:8. The first time Jesus uses the word "love" it is in relation to its opposite attitude: hate. In his message to his disciples on a mountainside, he corrects a mistaken idea that it was proper to "hate" ones enemies. Instead, a believer is to love enemies even as they do the benevelent neighbor Matt. 5:43-46. A little further, though, Jesus warns against preferring worldly possessions to service to God Matt. 6:24. However, love towards God and His kingdom must be greater than that to ones own family Matt. 10:37. Appreciation and preference for others may lead someone to do special things for others, as when a Gentile helps the Jews, who as a whole do not like him Luke 7:5. Such love is seen in forgiving others Luke 7:42-45. The greatest example of this forgiveness is found in God sending his own Son, to die that His enemies could be saved John 3:16. This pact was between the Father and His beloved Son, which lead to His death and resurrection. he died and was raised from the dead John 3:35; 5:20; 10:17; 13:1; Gal. 2:2; Eph. 5:2; 1 John 4:10-11. Jesus called on his to show the same love that He himself had shown to each other John 13:34-35; Gal. 5:13. He went on to remind them that the way to show their love to God (Father and Son) was to obey the Law of God -- especially as He had taught them on the mountain John 14:15-31. The love that Jesus had was the love of the Father which has always existed John 17:24. This love is distributed liberally by the Holy Spirit who dwells in and among Christians Rom. 5:5. It is not because of anything they have naturally as human beings, but because the love was to sinners before they ever thought of loving God in return Rom. 5:8. However, Christians indeed return that love, and can know that God will work things out for their benefit Rom. 8:28-39; 1 Cor. 2:9. The character of Christ's love toward His assembled believers (that is, the church) is best seen in the love of a husband for his wife. From a human perspective, the analogy is imperfect, but the divine plan is for that perfect union between the two Eph. 5:25-33. This deep love is part of what every Christian can show to others, for it is part of the nine-fold"fruit of the Spirit Gal. 5:22-23." Elsewhere, love appears as part of the "pavement" in the path towards God and away from worldly entanglements 1 Tim. 6:11 Friendship The other word often translated as love is philos and its verb form phileo. This word carries the idea of friendship. It is used mostly of mankind, though in places it is used of God. More to Come Characteristics of Love According to the Apostle , to love someone is to be patient with them, kind to them, to not envy them, not to be boastful, and not to be proud or rude towards them. He who loves others is also not easily angered nor self-seeking; he doesn't keep track of wrongs, but instead always protects, trusts, hopes, perseveres, rejoices in the truth, and never fails 1 Cor 13:4-8. Love is the evidence that someone is a ; for no one can be saved unless they are born of God John 3:5 and everyone who loves is born of God < 1 John 4:7. It is evidence that they have passed from death to life 1 John 3:14. A Christian should love others, instead of hating them; for if a Christian hates others, they are a murderer, and murderers do not have 1 John 3:25. Christians are to show love towards others, not just with words, but in truth and with action 1 John 3:18. They ought to love each other because God loves them 1 John 4:11, 19. They are to live sacrificially, since this is what love is (as shown by on the cross). Jesus commanded people to love even their enemies Luke 6:27; as well as each other as He loves them John 13:34. Verses